wartortlepokemonsuperfanfandomcom-20200214-history
Pokémon Sun/Moon Cool Features
=http://www.pokemon-sunmoon.com/en-us/pokemon-bank/ Care for Your Pokémon with Pokémon Refresh= =Pokémon Refresh= Use the Pokémon Refresh feature to care for your Pokémon. After a battle, Pokémon sometimes end up all dirty. When that happens, you can take care of them and get them all cleaned up. By caring for your Pokémon, you can also cure status conditions like poisoning and paralysis that were inflicted on your Pokémon in battle. Pokémon that have grown very affectionate, thanks to petting them a lot and feeding them their beloved Poké Beans, will battle to the utmost for you. Sometimes they’ll avoid attacks from opposing Pokémon—and even hold out when they’re on the verge of fainting. Take good care of your Pokémon with Pokémon Refresh, and they’ll be great allies on your adventure! =Bring in Pokémon from Past Adventures= In January 2017, the Nintendo 3DS downloadable software Pokémon Bank is expected to receive an update for compatibility with Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon. Pokémon Bank is an application that enables you to put Pokémon you’ve collected in your games into Internet-based storage boxes. Until now this service has been available for Pokémon Omega Ruby,Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, Pokémon X, and Pokémon Y. Starting in early 2017, it will supportPokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon as well. With this update, the Pokémon that adventured with you in Pokémon Omega Ruby, Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, Pokémon X, and Pokémon Y will be able to join you in Pokémon Sun andPokémon Moon! =Pokémon Bank Notes= If you transfer a Pokémon to Pokémon Bank and then on to Pokémon Sun or Pokémon Moon fromPokémon Omega Ruby, Pokémon Alpha Sapphire,Pokémon X, or Pokémon Y, you’ll be unable to transfer it back to Pokémon Omega Ruby, Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, Pokémon X, or Pokémon Y. You can’t deposit Pokémon holding items intoPokémon Bank. If you try to deposit a Pokémon with a held item, that item will be sent back to the original game. =Poké Transporter Also Updated= Poké Transporter is also being updated for compatibility with the Virtual Console versions ofPokémon Red, Pokémon Blue, and Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition. Deposit the Pokémon you’ve collected into Pokémon Bank, and you can send them to Pokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon as well =Poké Transporter Notes= If you use Poké Transporter to move Pokémon from the Virtual Console versions of Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue, or Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition, they can only be sent toPokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon. They can’t be sent to Pokémon Omega Ruby, Pokémon Alpha Sapphire, Pokémon X, or Pokémon Y. Pokémon moved to Pokémon Bank using Poké Transporter can’t be returned to the Virtual Console versions of Pokémon Red, Pokémon Blue, Pokémon Yellow: Special Pikachu Edition, or to Pokémon Black 2, Pokémon White 2, Pokémon Black Version, or Pokémon White Version. You can’t deposit Pokémon holding items into Pokémon Bank. If you try to deposit a Pokémon with a held item, that item will be sent back to the original game. =A new National Pokédex feature is coming to help you check out the particulars of the Pokémon you’ve deposited!= When Pokémon Bank is updated to supportPokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon, it will also gain a new Pokédex feature. The application will read your saved data from any games* you connect with it, collecting information about Pokémon you’ve caught, so you can check it. Using the Pokédex feature in Pokémon Bank, you’ll be able to see this information—even about Pokémon that don’t appear in the Alola region ofPokémon Sun and Pokémon Moon. *The games that can connect with this Pokédex function are Pokémon Sun, Pokémon Moon,Pokémon Omega Ruby, Pokémon Alpha Sapphire,Pokémon X, and Pokémon Y. =Service fee information= To use Pokémon Bank and Poké Transporter, there is an annual usage fee of $4.99 (tax incl.) per year (365 days). Note: One-year (365 day) activation comes in the form of an annual pass. *